Meawen och Lothiriel
by Aitra
Summary: Hur det hela började för Elfhelm och Meawen. Vill gärna vet vad ni tycker. OBS! Jag har ändrat ratingen till T, glöm inte det.
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1.

Allt började en tidig sensommar kväll i Edoras. Runt om i de gamla trähusen satte sig familjer ned för att äta kvällsmål. I ett av de större husen beläget i den övre cirkeln nära Meduseld höll en piga på att duka ett avlångt träbordet med tenntallrikar och bestick. Hon gnolade glatt medan hon skramlade med ölsejdlar och vinglas. En vindpust blåste in från ett av de öppna fönstren och fick fatt i högen av linneservetter som låg vid ena bordsändan och väntade på att bli vikta. Servetterna flög över rummet och landade vid fötterna på en rundlätt kvinna i klarblå klänning som just klivit in genom dörren till matsalen.

"Frejavid! Stäng fönstret." Kvinnans gälla röst fick pigan att stanna upp mitt i en rörelse och krypa ihop. "Och byt ut de här servetterna mot nystrukna." Klänningen svischade över golvplankorna av trä när hon vände på klacken och försvann ut ur rummet. Pigan Frejavid stod kvar i samma ställning tills hon hörde sin matmors steg dö bort.

"Det var inte jag som öppnade fönstren." Muttrade hon för sig själv medan hon böjde sig ned mot golvet och plockade upp de utspridda servetterna. Just som hon sträckte sig efter den sista servetten räcktes den fram av en smal hand. Hon höjde blicken och såg ett par bara fötter som stack fram under en sliten klänningsfåll. Synen fick henne att le och hon lät blicken fortsätta upp över den slitna klänningen tills den stannade på ett vänligt leende ansikte med gröna ögon. Hon tog emot servetten från den utsträckta handen och la den överst i högen hon bar i famnen.

"Tack, jungfru Meawen." Frejavid rätade på ryggen och neg.

"Frejavid, lyssna inte på mor…hon är på hemskt humör…far röker i biblioteket igen." Meawen skrattade och gick fram till ett av de stora fönstren och stängde det. Hon fortsatte mot det andra, stängde även det och vände sig mot Frejavid. "Kommer Lissawyn och Ceorl till kvällsmålet?"

Frejavid nickade innan hon försvann genom dörren till köket. Meawen stod ensam kvar i rummet och tittade på bordet. Hon rätade till duken och två av tallrikarna som stod snett innan hon gick för att byta om. Hennes mor krävde att alla skulle vara ombytta och i sina finaste kläder till kvällsmålet.

"Vi är inga barbarer… det är en skyldighet att alltid presentera sig från sin bästa sida." Sa hon lågt för sig själv, citerandes de ord som Ceciriel själv ofta yttrat.

Meawen hade aldrig förstått sin mors besatthet med vett och etikett. Ingen annan av hennes vänner behövde byta om till kvällsmålet, i deras hus räckte det med att man tvättade händerna. Ceciriel hävdade att i Gondor, där hon var född, bytte alla om till kvällsmålet och att hennes familj inte skulle vara sämre.

Solen hade antagit en rödaktig ton när Meawen steg in i matsalen igen. Nu var den slitna klänningen utbytt mot en aftonklänning av gondorianskt snitt i en smörgulkulör. Den var en gåva från hennes bröder, Ceorl och Tarkil, när de återvände från Minas Tirith tillsammans med Kung Theodens begravningsfölje. Ceorl hade fått ett svärdshugg i ena benen och tvingats resa i vagn tillbaka till Rohan. Tarkil som varit ovillig att lämna sina skadade vapenbröder hade övertalats att resa hem av deras morbror Bregorion. Meawen var övertygad att det var han som hjälpt bröderna att välja inte bara hennes klänning utan även klänningen deras mor fått och fästningsgåvan Ceorl gett Lissawyn.

I matsalen stod Tarkil och hällde upp öl i två stånkor. Han tog den ena och räckte den till en äldre man som saknade sin vänstra arm. Mannen tog emot stånkan och drack en djup klunk. Meawen log när hon såg det. Trots alla förändringar Ceciriel infört när Haldeon gifte sig med henne fanns det vissa saker hon inte lyckats rubba. Hon hade fått honom att köpa loss tomten bredvid sitt föräldrahem och slå ut väggen mellan husen. På så sätt hade hon fått bl. a. en matsal och ett bibliotek. Inte för att Haldeon någonsin förstått vad de skulle med en matsal och ett bibliotek men han hade insett tidigt i sitt äktenskap att ju mer Ceciriel fick som hon ville ju lugnare och behagligare fick han det. Haldeon tog ytterligare en klunk av ölen, ställde ned stånkan på spismanteln och sträckte ut handen mot sin enda dotter.

"Meawen, min vackra Meawen." Log han, drog in henne i sin famn och kysste hennes hjässa. "Vad har du haft för dig idag?"

Innan Meawen hann svara kom Frejavid in i rummet bärandes på en stor bricka. Hon neg snabbt och tittade på Haldeon.

"Han är här, Herrn" En snabb nigning till, nästan i ett steg, sedan gick pigan fram mot bordet och började lasta av brickan. Haldeon nickade sakta för sig själv och tittade ned mot Meawen. "Éomer Kung kallar!" Han gjorde en knyck med huvudet mot dörren. Meawen stod still som om hon inte hört honom.

"Huh?", var allt som kom ur hennes mun.

"Meawen" Haldeon lät inte ovänlig på rösten men använde en ton som inte tolererade några argument. "Kungen vill träffa dig nu…skynda dig…Tarkil följer dig"

Meawen blinkade till och tusen tankar for på en gång genom hennes huvud. Varför ville Éomer träffa henne? Hon hade inte gjort något. Det där med vakten som hon red omkull förra veckan var en ren olyckshändelse, hade han bara flyttat på sig när hon ropade skulle inget ha hänt. Meawen visste att Leams häst behövde motion och inte kunde hon rå för att den var vild. Vad väntade de sig av krigshäst? Det var ju klart att hon inte borde ha ridit Terrok men ingen annan motionerade honom. Inte kunde väl Éomer skicka efter henne för det, vakten blev ju inte ens skadad och om han hävdade det skulle hon minsann berätta om det språk han använde mot henne. Vissa saker säger man inte till en dam. Förresten, Éomer borde inte säga något, hur många gånger hade inte han och Ceorl ridit som galningar genom Edoras när de var barn. Hennes tankar måste ha speglats i hennes ansikte för Tarkil tog tag i hennes arm när hon kom fram till honom och väste, "Uppför dig!"

Tillsammans gick de genom rummen mot ytterdörren när Ceciriel kom ned för trappan. Tarkil hade räckt Meawen hennes mantel från dess plats innanför dörren och böjde sig fram för att öppna den.

"Vart ska ni… maten serveras nu!" Båda syskonen vände sig om när de hörde sin mors röst. De stannade, stod still och tittade på varandra. Tarkil harklade sig och mötte deras mors blick.

"Meawen har kallats till kungen… vi måste gå." Han vände sig om och föste Meawen ut genom den öppna dörren. Just som han stängde den bakom dem hörde de Ceciriels gälla röst.

"Haldeon… Haldeon… vad är det som händer… varför ska Meawen till kungen?" Tarkil skyndade sig att stänga dörren innan de hann höra sin fars svar. Utanför dörren stod en soldat och väntade på dem.

"Dregorn!" Tarkils ansikte lyste upp när han såg sin vapenkamrat. "Är du tillbaka i tjänst?" Dregorn nickade och Tarkil fortsatte. "Men dina skador… är de läkta?"

Meawen hann se ett bistert leende på Dregorns läppar innan han vände sig om och började gå upp för gatan. Just som han svängde till vänster in på huvudgatan mot Meduseld hann syskonen ikapp hans haltande steg.

"Vänta! Dregorn!" Han sakta in och lät Tarkil komma ifatt. "Jag är ledsen… det var orätt av mig att fråga." Tarkil sträckte fram handen, efter kort tvekan tog Dregorn den. Meawen kunde se den tysta kampen med handkrossning som pågick, hon visste att det var en lek de ofta sysslat med som barn och brydde sig inte närmare om den. Hon fortsatte upp på huvudgatan.

"Dregorn…vet du vad Éomer vill mig?" Ropade hon över axeln.

"Meawen, du vet bättre än att fråga…tror du att jag vet något om vad kungen vill." Svarade han med en fnysning, drog till sig sin hand från Tarkils grepp och började gå igen. Tarkil brast ut i skratt och kom efter dem.

"Dregorn… ni har ridit i hans eored, han var er befälhavare… ni måste ha en aning om vad han vill." Hon kunde höra hur desperat hon lät men hon hade alltid tyckt att Éomer varit lite skrämmande. Han hade ofta varit hemma hos dem under deras uppväxt men aldrig brytt sig närmare om henne. Trots att hon bara var ett år yngre än Éomers syster och hennes far en av kung Theodens närmaste vänner hade hon inte haft mycket kontakt med kungafamiljen.

Dregorns andra fnysning drog henne tillbaka till verkligheten. "Snälla." Hon stannade, tittade på honom och svalde ned klumpen i halsen. "Snälla… säg vad du vet."

Även Dregorn stannade, hans hårda ansiktsuttryck mjuknade och han tittade ömt på henne. Ett sorgset leende i det ärrade ansiktet fick hennes ögon att tåras. Hans hand smekte sakta bort en tår som rullade över hennes kind. "Jag ville gifta mig med dig." Sa han stilla.

Hon nickade sakta till svar, hans hand föll ned till hans sida och han vände sig om för att börja gå. "Jag önskar allt vore annorlunda, det skulle ha varit jag som dog, inte Leam." Det sista var en knappt hörbar viskning innan han började gå igen.

Meawen och Tarkil stod kvar och tittade på hans rygg som ryckigt gick upp för kullen när han vände sig om till hälften och vinkade dem framåt med sin hand. Han väntade på dem och log trött när de kom upp till honom. Tillsammans gick de den sista biten till Meduseld. Strax nedanför den långa stentrappan upp till terrassen stannade han, tog Meawens vänstra hand, kysste den och försvann i riktning mot soldaternas baracker. Hon följde honom med blicken och suckade tungt, vände sig sedan och började gå upp för trappan. Tarkil följde henne tyst men hans ögon drogs mot den borthaltande figuren.

Gamling Dörrvakt steg fram från bakom en av de tjocka pelarna samtidigt som Meawen satte foten på terrassen. Han nickade kort till hälsning.

"Jungfru Meawen, ni är väntad. Tarkil, kungen tackar dig för att du följde jungfrun." Med de orden vände han på klacken för att visa in Meawen. Hon tvekade ett kort ögonblick innan hon fattade mod och steg in i salen. Gamling gjorde tecken åt henne att stanna och fortsatte själv in i salen.

Tarkil stod kvar utanför och såg de tunga trädörrarna stängas bakom sin syster. Han ryckte på axlarna och tog trappan ned mot gatan i långa steg. "Dregorn… vänta:" Ropade han och sprang efter sin vän. "Jag bjuder på en öl." De båda männen försvann i riktning mot _den gröna hästen_, ett av de populäraste värdshusen för soldater i Edoras.

En stor eld i mitten av rummet kastade långa skuggor längs de gobelängklädda väggarna. Den främre delen av rummet var höljt i dunkel. Meawen kunde inte urskilja mer än konturerna av tre män som stod lutade över ett bord längst bort i salens högra del. Hennes ögon vande sig långsamt vid dunklet och hon kunde se Gamling böja sig fram mot en av männen. En kort konversation följde innan Gamling höjde ena handen och vinkade henne framåt. Sakta och nästan tvekande gick hon genom salen och stannade några meter från bordet. De fyra männen vände sig mot henne. En av dem sken upp och kom emot henne.

"Meawen! Länge sen sist." Hon lyftes upp i en björnkram, som tog andan ur henne, av två starka armar och svängdes runt.

Rummet snurrade snabbare och snabbare för henne och hon kände smaken av skinkan hon åt till lunch i munnen. "Berion… Berion… släpp ned mig!" Var allt hon kunde flämta fram innan en djup röst avbröt oss.

"Och de säger att vi rohirrim är för familjära." Éomers ironiska tonfall fick Berion att släppa ned henne på golvet. Hon vacklade till, fortfarande yr i huvudet och fick Berions arm runt sin midja. Han stödde henne fram till bordet och hjälpte henne ned på en träbänk.

"Så en man kan inte vara glad och se sin kusins vackra ansikte?" Berion mötte utmanande Éomers blick. Meawen såg att det ryckte i bådas mungipor och så brast de ut i gapskratt.

"Jag förstår att Faramir ville ha dig med till Ithilien." Éomer dunkade Berions rygg och de skrattade igen.

"Ja, han måste ju ha något stöd när din syster drar fram som en virvelvind." Berion satte sig på samma träbänk som henne. "Jag har ju viss vana både från Meawen och Lothiriel"

"Virvelvind!" sa Éomer. "Har hon lugnat sig… Theored brukade likna henne vid en stormvind." Kommentaren fick dem att börja skratta igen.

"Barnet tar mycket kraft… men vänta bara tills det är fött… då är hon nog tillbaka till sitt gamla jag igen" Berion log och sträckte sig över bordet. Han grep tag i en stånka, hällde upp öl och räckte den till Meawen.

Hon tog emot den och drack en djup klunk. Så Éowyn väntade barn. Så underbart, tänkte hon när det kalla ölet rann ned för hennes strupe. När hon svalt märkte hon att det var tyst och fyra par ögon betraktade henne. Hon ställde ned stånkan på bordet och tittade på männen runt bordet. Éomer satt vid bordets kortsida, han stödde hakan på sina stora händer och betraktade henne med tankfulla men ändå vänliga ögon. Till vänster om honom satt Berion med ena armen på bordet och ett roat leende på läpparna. Rakt över Berion hade Gamling slagit sig ned, han mötte inte hennes blick utan fortsatte hälla upp öl i stånkorna som stod mitt på bordet. Den fjärde mannen fick Meawen att haja till. Han satt mittemot henne, lätt tillbakalutad med de muskulösa armarna korsade framför sitt breda bröst. Hon kunde inte se hans ögon i dunklet men hon visste att de var iskallt blåa. Hon kröp ihop under hans genomträngande blick, det kändes som han skalade av henne alla kläder och blottade hennes innersta.

"Hum… får jag påminna dig min gode Marskalk att det är min kusin du stirrar på." Berions röst var inte ovänlig men hade en skärpa. Elfhelm släppte henne med blicken och vände bort huvudet. Meawen kände hur en rodnad kröp upp på sina kinder men Elfhelm verkade oberörd. Han mötte Berions blick utan att blinka, ett ögonbryn höjdes elegant.

"Ska du förhandla fram ytterligare ett fästningskontrakt?" Rösten var road.

Meawen kunde inte tro vad hon hörde. Vad menade han? Hur vågade han säga något sådant? Berion rörde inte en min, han lade bara handen över Meawens på bordet och böjde sig framåt. "Som om hon skulle vilja ha dig." sa han lugnt och sträckte sig efter stånkan Gamling höll fram emot honom.

"Nej, nu räcker det." Éomer avbröt just som Elfhelm öppnade munnen för att svara. "Det var inte ett äktenskap mellan Elfhelm och Meawen vi är här för att diskutera… även om en sådan förening inte vore olämplig, " tillade han med ett leende, "… utan mitt."

Det blev tyst runt bordet, Meawen tittade mellan de fyra männen men det var bara Elfhelm som mötte hennes blick. För en kort stund låstes deras ögon och hon tyckte sig skymtade något i hans hon inte förstod innan han vände bort ansiktet och sa, "Det har du rätt i… Éomer… men jag tycker fortfarande inte att Meawen är rätt person."

"Vi har varit igenom detta… Elfhelm" Éomer röst lät plötsligt trött. "Hon talar flytande westorn… "

"Men hon har ingen erfarenhet av hovliv." Elfhelm avbröt honom, "hon vet inget om det politiska läget."

Meawen kunde inte tro att de pratade om henne som om hon inte vore där. Innan hon hann öppna munnen för att protestera bröt Berion in. "Jag har talat med Amrothos… han tror att det går bra… både han och Elphir kommer vara där och kan stödja henne."

Éomer vände sig mot henne, "Meawen, jag ber om ursäkt." Sa han och log. "Jag vet att Haldeon inte talat med dig så du förstår inte vad det gäller." Han tog ett djupt andetag, släppte långsamt ut luften och tittade upp i taket. "Vid Éowyns och Faramirs bröllop kom Imrahil fram till mig med ett förslag som skulle hjälpa Rohan… som du vet har vi fortfarande inte återhämtat oss efter kriget med Saruman… det kommer att ta ytterligare år innan vi är tillbaka vid vår fulla stryka och än är vi beroende av grödor från Gondor." Alla män runt bordet nickade instämmande. Meawen tittade rakt på Éomer och han fortsatte. "Meawen… jag tycker inte om att vara i skuld till någon… även om det är min systers man och Aragorn, en vapenbroder… det förstår du." Hon nickade osäker på vart han skulle. "Imrahil erbjöd mig en väg ur skulden… jag har vänt och vridigt på situationen och ser inte någon annan lösning... jag ska gifta mig med hans dotter, Lothiriel… hennes hemgift blir grödor och den hjälp vi behöver… jag får en drottning och kan slippa rådets tjat om att Rohan behöver en arvinge… det är den bästa lösningen för alla parter." Han tittade på henne som han försökte bedöma hennes reaktion.

Tankarna snurrade i Meawens huvud. "Jag förstår hur ett äktenskap med Lothiriel är en väg ur våra problem.. men vad kan jag göra?" Frågade hon tveksamt. Éomer var en god vän till hennes bröder och hon ville gärna hjälpa honom på alla sätt hon kunde. Han hade varit mycket vänlig mot hennes far och låtit Haldeon behålla sin plats som rådsmedlem efter sitt tillträde på tronen.

Éomer log, "Aha, den biten glömde jag, " sa han. "Jag vill att du följer med till fästningsölet i Dol Amroth och stannar där… Lothiriel behöver lära sig om Rohan och våra seder… du har tillbringat tid i Gondor… du har familj… du talar deras språk… du kan hjälpa henne." Han såg väldigt nöjd ut med sig själv.

Elfhelm bröt in, "Att tillbringa tid hos sina morföräldrar är knappast samma sak som att vara vid hovet i Dol Amroth."

Den mannen hade en fräckhet som inte var av denna värld. Satt han verkligen där och sa att hon inte skulle klara av ett liv vid hovet. Visste han inte att hennes mormor varit en av Minas Tiriths vackraste debutanter och att till och med Herr Denethor hade uppvaktat henne. Nog kunde väl Meawen klara av livet vid hovet. Hur svårt kunde det vara? "Jag kanske inte vet något om hovet… men det kan jag väl lära mig." Sa hon och stirrade på honom.

Han blinkade till, förvånat över skärpan i hennes röst, öppnade munnen för att svara men Éomer hann före. "Bra, då säger vi det." Éomer tittade först på Meawen och sedan på Berion.

"Vi reser om fyra dagar... Berion… jag antar att du vill tillbringa tid med din faster och hennes familj innan vi reser." Berion nickade till svar.

"Ta med dig Meawen och informera Haldeon om att hon accepterat... jag tror inte han har några invändningar.. han hade inte det när vi pratade i går.. men han är välkommen att tala med mig om så är fallet." Éomer reste sig och markerade att mötet var slut. Han vände sig mot mig, "Jag är tacksam för din hjälp… Meawen… Gamling… jag räknar med att du ordnar allt" Sa han och bjöd avsked.

Alla stod kvar vid bordet när Éomer gick mot de bakre rummen med Gamling i hälarna. Berion räckte Meawen sin arm.

"Kom, det är bäst att vi informerar Haldeon och Ceciriel." Han nickade avsked till Elfhelm och vände sig för att börja gå.

Meawen kände hur Elfhelms ögon brände i ryggen när de lämnade salen. Den kyliga luften ute på terrassen fick henne att rysa till. Berion la sin hand över hennes och kramade den.

"Du klarar det!" Han lät inte helt övertygad.

Vad hade hon gett sig in på?


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2 Kapitel 2

Elfhelm stod kvar vid bordet och tittade efter Meawen och Berion när de försvann ut ur salen. Han hörde de tunga trädörrarna slå igen bakom dem och suckade djupt. Långsamt sjönk han ned på bänken igen och begravde ansiktet i händerna. Att han inte kunde hålla tand för tunga när det gällde Meawen, hon var syster till en av hans ryttare, inte någon att ge sig in i diskussioner med. Det var bara det att när han såg henne flög alla hans goda intentioner sin kos och han förvandlades till en svamlande idiot.

"Bemas ballar… varför ska hon till Dol Amroth?" han insåg att han sagt det högt när han hörde Éomer garva bakom ryggen och kände sin väns hand på sin axel.

Elfhelm gömde åter ansiktet i händerna sedan suckade han och drog händerna genom sitt blonda hår. "Varför Meawen… varför ska du ha henne till Dol Amroth… det måste ju finnas andra som kan lära din prinsessa om vårt sätt att leva… Erkenbrands yngsta… vad heter hon… du vet den där blonda tösen med stora tänder… vad heter hon?" Han slog ut med ena handen mot Éomer.

"Fredwyn."

"Ja… hon ja… vad är det för fel på henne… hon kan väl åka till Dol Amroth." Elfhelm korsade armarna framför bröstet och höll Éomers blick i sin. Éomer lutade sig fram emot honom och knackade honom på pannan med pekfingret, Elfhelm slog efter hans hand.

"Istället för att hitta på sådana idiotiska idéer som att skicka en 13 åring till Gondor… berätta varför du inte vill att Meawen ska åka… och kom inte med några undanflykter som att hon inte klarar hovlivet… du vet lika väl som jag att hon tillbringat 3 år i Minas Tirith med sin morbror innan kriget… Bema… Elfhelm… jag trodde inte Berion skulle klara av att hålla masken när du sa att hon inte hade någon erfarenhet av hovliv… vad tänkte du… jag har aldrig hört dig säga något som dumt." Éomer avbröt sig när han såg Elfhelms mörka blick.

"Du är min äldste vän och tillika kung… men det betyder inte att jag tillåter dig säga vad som helst." Elfhelm var arg, det såg Éomer i hans ansikte. "Jag vet att det inte var ett vettigt argument… men jag hörde inget bättre från dig… hur ska en man kunna tänka när hon sitter där i den där klänningen." Han lät höra en frustrerad suck.

Éomer log igen. "Nu börjar vi komma närmare sanningen… den där klänningen… ja… den var väl fin… men jag tycker hon passar bättre i den hon brukar ha när hon rider Terrok." Han gav Elfhelm en blick ur ögonvrån noga med att inte avslöja något med sitt ansikte.

"Du menar den gröna med de mörka banden?"

Elfhelms kommentar fick Éomer att brista ut i gapskratt. "Du menar… att du vet… hur hennes klänning ser ut… men du… vågar inte uppvakta henne… är du man eller råtta… prata med henne." Frustade han fram mellan skrattattackerna. Elfhelm såg ännu mörkare ut och muttrade något om att det vore tråkigt att Rohan skulle förlora sin kung innan han hunnit skaffa en arvinge till tronen. Åt det garvade bara Éomer ännu mer.

"Är du klar… roat dig tillräckligt på min bekostnad?" Elfhelm hade åter korsat armarna framför bröstet och tittade på sin frustande vän med mörk uppsyn. "Om du lugnar ned dig ska jag berätta för dig varför jag inte vill att Meawen ska resa till Dol Amroth… har du tänkt på vad som skulle kunna ske om hon valde att stanna i Gondor?"

Éomers skratt kom av sig, han hostade, drack en klunk öl till och tittade på Elfhelm som såg mycket nöjd ut med sig själv. "Och varför skulle hon vilja stanna i Gondor… om jag får fråga… hon är ju rohirrim." Han drack ytterligare en klunk innan han sträckte sig över bordet och fyllde på sin stånka.

"Vem vet vad de där gondorianska svinen får för sig… vad händer om någon av dem antastar henne?" Elfhelms röst började bli upprörd igen. Éomer sträckte upp en hand för att få tyst på honom.

"Lugna ned dig… vad är det som pågår… du beter sig som en svartsjuk idiot… var är min marskalk… mannen jag lämnade som min efterträdare när vi marscherade mot den svarta porten… ta dig samman och börja uppföra dig som en ryttare av Mark… Bemas ballar… Elfhelm… du vet bättre än att låta en kvinna få dig att tappat huvudet… framför allt Meawen… vi har ju vuxit upp med henne… hur länge har det här pågått föresten?" Éomer avbröt sig tankfullt och tittade på honom.

"Pågått… vad är det som pågått?" Elfhelm vägrade möta hans blick utan tittade surt ned i bordet.

"Din kärlek till Meawen… för du är ju kär i henne… inte sant?" Éomer såg hur Elfhelm ryckte till vid hans ord sedan nickade han långsamt.

"Kär… Bema… vad ska jag göra… hon är Leams syster… jag är ansvarig för hennes brors död… Éomer… hennes bror är död på grund av mig… på grund av min hand… hur ska hon någonsin kunna se mig som något annat än hans mördare?" Hans axlar sjönk ihop och han suckade tungt. Éomer satt tyst ett tag och betraktade honom.

"Mördare… är det så du ser oss… vi fattade beslut som behövdes fattas… vissa var bättre… andra sämre… men allt vi gjorde… allt… gjorde vi för att Saruman och hans anhang drev oss till det… mördare… om du säger en sådan sak en gång till ska jag personligen banka vett i skallen på dig… hör du det… mördare… Bemas ballar… det var krig… vad skulle vi göra… ja visst… män dog… kvinnor… barn dog… fler än Leam förlorade sitt liv vid Isen…" Éomer tystnade och stirrade ut i luften, hans händer låg knutna runt stånkan på bordet. Elfhelm drog efter andan, slöt ögonen och skakade på långsamt på huvudet.

"Förlåt… jag tänker mig inte för… jag vet inte vad som flugit i mig… det är klart att vi inte är mördare… men när jag ser henne rida Terrok… jag vet inte vad jag ska göra… jag skulle hellre ta an alla orker i Mordor själv än att känna så här."

"Det här är inte likt dig… jag har aldrig sett dig så här… inte ens i Minas Tirith… när jag fick veta att Eowyn låg skadad och du tillåtit henne rida i din éored… du blinkade inte ens när jag skrek på dig… jag trodde jag skulle slå ihjäl dig." Éomer skakade på huvudet.

"Det trodde jag också at du skulle göra… aldrig har jag sett dig så arg… inte ens när Ormtunga kastade dig i fängelse."

De satt och såg på varandra ett kort tag sedan brast de båda ut i skratt. Gamling som stått i skuggorna i den bakre delen av salen log lättat. Det verkade som om Éomer skulle få ordning på sin vän, det sista Mark behövde nu var en marskalk som inte hade huvudet på skaft, även om det handlade om en kvinna. Gamling lovade sig själv att han skulle göra allt i sin makt för att hålla Elfhelm så långt borta från Meawen som möjligt. Inget, absolut inget, fick gå fel under resan till Dol Amroth.

Varken Meawen eller Berion yttrade ett ord när de gick bredvid varandra genom Edoras. Vad Berion tänkte kunde hon inte gissa men genom hennes huvud flög tusen tankar. Innan hon ens hann få fatt i en av dem hade de stannat utanför huset där hennes föräldrar bodde. Haldeon satt i sin karmstol vid elden och rökte pipa när de klev in genom dörren. Han reste sig stelt och kom dem till möte. Berion tog manteln från hennes axlar och hängde upp den på en av krokarna innanför dörren innan han tog Haldeons utsträckta högra hand och lät sig dras in i en hård omfamning.

"Det var inte i går… pojk,… du har vuxit." Haldeons bullrande röst fick Ceciriel att komma ut från salongen.

Berion log och lösgjorde sig försiktigt ur hans grepp. Han gick över golvet mot sin faster och skakade skrattande på huvudet.

"Har du inte sagt så sedan jag var liten… farbror Haldeon?" Han var framme vid Ceciriel och böjde sig för att kyssa hennes kind.

"Lika ung och vacker som alltid… Gondor förlorade en skatt den dagen ni valde morbror Haldeon … faster Ceciriel."

I skenet från den falnande brasan kunden Meawen se Ceciriels kinder färgas rosa av hans flörtiga komplimanger. Berion log bredare och blinkade med ena ögat mot henne.

"Hysch… stygga pojke!" sa hon skrattande och daskade till hans muskulösa överarm. "Spara ditt fagra tal till ungmöerna så har du bättre lycka."

Berion hade alltid stått sin faster och farbror nära. När hans mor dött i barnsäng hade hans far, Bregorion, insett att han inte kunde uppfostra ett nyfött barn på egen hand. Bregorion hade skickat bud till sin syster i Rohan och frågat om hon kunde ta hand om barnet. Det var så Berion kom att tillbringa sina första 12 år i Rohan. Han var tre år yngre än familjens äldste, Leam, och ett år äldre än Ceorl. Men de tre hade varit bästa vänner. När Leam började sin träning till ryttare ville både Ceorl och Berion följa med. Haldeon hade insett att Berion inte passade som officer i Gondor utan skulle göra bättre nytta att tjänstgöra som svanriddare i Dol Amroth. Det fanns till och med släktband dit. Berions farmor, Meawens namne Neawen, kom från Dol Amroth och båda hennes bröder tjänstgjorde som svanriddare. Haldeon hade skrivit till Bregorion och till Neawens bror och hört sig för. På Berions 13-års dag kom ett officiellt brev från vapenmästaren i Dol Amroth som erbjöd Berion en plats som page. Sedan hade hans plikter hindrat honom från att besöka Rohan så mycket som både han och familjen där velat. Men nu var kriget slut och det var åter säkert att resa, Meawen hoppades att de skulle se mer av varandra, hela familjen.

Haldeon sträckte ut sin arm mot henne och vinkade in henne i rummet. Meawen hade stannat innanför dörren på samma plats där Berion tog hennes mantel och betraktat hans återförening med sina fosterföräldrar. Nu gick hon mot sin fars arm och kröp in intill honom. Hon kände hans läppar mot sitt huvud.

"Far, jag måste tala med dig." började hon men Berion avbröt henne.

"Ja, morbror Haldeon… vi måste talas vid… är Ceorl och Tarkil hemma?"

"Tarkil följde Meawen till Meduseld och Ceorl hjälpe Lissawyn upp för trappan nyss... stackars barn, hon orkar inte lika mycket längre… barnet tar all energi från henne." Ceciriel pekade upp mot trappan till övervåningen där Ceorl och Lissawyn hade sina rum.

"CEORL!" Bullrade Haldeon och snabba steg hördes i taket.

Två fötter blev synliga vid trappans slut och snart stod Ceorl i rummet. Hans ansikte lyste upp när han fick syn på Berion.

"Bemas ballar… det var inte i går!" Hans hälsning gav Ceciriel ett förfärat uttryck i ansiktet.

"Ceorl!" Utbrast hon. "Vad är det för språk."

Han log fåraktigt och drog upp axlarna mot öronen samtidigt som han omfamnade Berion.

"Förlåt mor." Både Ceorl och Berion log.

"Gå och hämta Tarkil… han sitter säkert och dricker öl på _den gröne hästen_" Haldeon bröt in och fick Ceorl att räta på ryggen. De utbytte en blick av samförstånd innan Ceorl försvann ut genom dörren. Han var inte borta en lång stund men det hindrade inte Ceciriel att gå fram till Meawen och dra henne med sig till den stoppade bänken vid brasan. Hon höll hårt i Meawens arm, tvingade ned henne på bänken och satte sig bredvid.

"Vad ville kungen?" Ceciriels ögon höll Meawens i en hård blick. "Meawen, tala om vad mötet gällde"

"Faster Ceciriel." Berion bröt in, "Vi väntar på Ceorl och Tarkil." Hans röst var lugn men befallande. "Jag har inte ätit sedan lunch." Fortsatte han i vänligare ton. "Det finns inte en bit av din goda morotskaka i köket och en stånka öl?" Nu log han med hela ansiktet.

Det var nästan lustigt att se hur Ceciriel flög upp och snabbt försvann ut i köket för att ge order till pigan. Meawen satt kvar och tänkte att det var ett perfekt tillfälle att prata med Haldeon och Berion på egen hand men innan hon hann säga något hörde hon sina bröders röster utanför huset. De pratade om Dregorn, hur han var tillbaka i tjänst men tystnade snabbt när de klev in genom dörren.

Meawen kunde inte hjälpa att undra om inte Dregorn säkert skulle ha varit en bra make om inte kriget berövat honom av hans förmåga att avla barn. Det var inte meningen att hon skulle veta vad som hänt honom men en kväll när Ceorl och Tarkil trodde att hon sov hade hon hört dem prata och dricka öl i köket. De pratade om kriget och vad de sett. Snart kom de in på Dregorn och hans skador. Hon förstod inte då exakt vad Ceorl menade, Lissawyn förklarade det senare för henne, men han sa att spjutet träffat på det värsta stället en man kunde tänka sig och att Dregorn aldrig skulle kunna tillfredställa en kvinna. Tarkil hade skrattat rått och sagt att han kunde i alla fall fortfarande pissa vilket alltid var något att vara tacksam för. Ceorl hade kontrat med att det var tur att Meawen inte gift mig med Dregorn för vilken hustru vill ha en halv man till make eller en som bara kunde pissa i henne. Just då hade Haldeon kommit in och beordrat de båda fyllskallarna till säng. Meawen hade legat vaken länge den natten och försökt förstå vad de menade.

"Nå, Berion, vad gäller det?" Haldeons blick gled över Meawen på vägen till Berion som satt mittemot honom på bänken bredvid Ceciriel.

Berion drack en lång klunk av sitt öl och mötte lugnt hans blick. Han satte upp ena foten på träkanten av bänken och balanserade sin stånka på knäet. Ett djupt andetag fyllde hans lungor sedan började han berätta allt som sagts under mötet i Meduseld. När han var klar tog Haldeon till orda.

"Så mycket berättade Éomer för mig också… vad jag vill veta är vad som pågår i Dol Amroth… vad har Imrahil att tjäna på att gifta bort Lothiriel med Éomer… han har redan en allians med oss genom Faramirs äktenskap med Eowyn… nå Berion… vad är det som egentligen pågår… och försök inte inbilla mig att Imrahil inte har en räv bakom örat… han är alldeles för slipad för något annat."

Berion log åt sin farbrors ord. "Det är lätt att glömma att du har fortfarande har starka kontakter i Gondor… jag antar att det är far som håller dig informerad?"

"Bry dig inte om mina källor, pojk… tala nu om varför Imrahil säljer sin enda dotter… och till ett sådant billigt pris… tror du inte jag vet att Éomer lovat honom hälften av våra föl och ensamrätt på handelsvägen genom Dwimorberget."

Meawen drog ljudligt efter andan när hon hörde Haldeons ord. Hade Éomer köpt prinsessan? Vad var det för sätt?

"Gör dig inte till… hur tror du äktenskap ingås… du har hållit henne ovetandes alldeles för länge." Ceciriel vände sig mot Haldeon. Han mötte inte hennes blick utan fortsatte titta på Berion som lugnt återgått till att balansera sin stånka.

"Nå… vad mer har Éomer lovat Imrahil?" Haldeon hade inte tänkt låta Berion slippa undan utan att svara men när Berion tittade på Meawen flög han upp ur sin stol. "Meawen… har han lovat bort min dotter?" Haldeon började gå fram och tillbaka över golvet.

"Lugna dig, farbror… ingen har lovat bort Meawen… du vet att Éomer aldrig skulle göra något sådant… han respekterar dig alldeles för mycket." Berions ord fick Haldeon att stanna upp mitt i ett steg. "Imrahil vill ha med Meawen då han har fått för sig att hon kan vara en positiv inverkan på farfar… du vet att gubben motsatt sig att Dol Amroth ska få ensamrätt på handel med Rohan… Imrahil har fått för sig att en vänskap mellan Meawen och Lothiriel skulle lugna honom… i och för sig tror jag inte att han skulle se på ett eventuellt äktenskap mellan någon av sina söner och Meawen som annat än en bonus… jag menar både Erchirion och Amrothos är ogifta… ett äktenskap där skulle stärka banden mellan Dol Amroth och Rohan ännu mer… och kan Imrahil göra det på bekostnad av Gondor säger han nog inte nej… han respekterar Elessar men jag tror inte han litar fullt ut på honom ännu… Elessar är för oprövad i diplomatiska sammanhang… vi får se hur förhandlingarna med Harad går innan jag tror Imrahil helt går med på Elessars sida."

Haldeon, som hade återupptagit sin vandring över golvet under Berions tal, stannade vid eldstaden och började fingra på sin pipa. "Antyder du att Imrahil är beredd att gå emot Elessars vilja." Han knackade pipan mot spiskransen och väntade på Berions svar.

"Jag antyder inget alls… jag bara säger att det finns de i Gondor som inte vill ha tillbaka kungamakten… de som hade det bättre förr… Elessar vet det… det gör Éomer också… mycket står på spel." Berion tittade på sin farbrors rygg.

"Vad har det här med Meawen att göra… och varför ska just hon skickas till Dol Amroth?" Det var Tarkil som ställde frågan i allas huvud. "Far… varför Meawen?"

Ceciriel reste sig från sin plast mellan Meawen och Berion och gick fram emot Haldeon. "Är det inte tid att du berättar för Meawen om erbjudandet du fått?" sa hon och lade handen på hans rygg. Haldeon suckade tungt, nickade för sig själv och vände sig för att möta sina barns frågande blickar. Han fäste blicken på väggen bakom Meawens rygg och tog ett djupt andetag.

"Elfhelm har bett om din hand, Meawen och jag har avslagit hans begäran… jag vägrar låta min sons mördare komma i närheten av min dotter."


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 2 Kapitel 3

Det var alldeles tyst, allas ögon var fästa på Haldeon. Meawen kunde inte förstå vad hon just hört, hade Elfhelm mördat Leam? De var ju vänner sedan barnsben, Elfhelm var Leams kapten, befälhavare, varför skulle han ha mördat Leam?

"Om det är sant som du säger, farbror, vill jag höra vilka bevis du har." Berions lugna röst fick Meawen att återvända till verkligheten.

"Bevis… du vill höra vilka bevis som finns… hör du inte vad jag säger… han mördade honom." Haldeon nästan skrek ut det sista orden.

"Jag hör precis vad du säger, farbror… lugna dig… men jag vill fortfarande veta hur det hela gick till… det vet jag att vi alla vill… hur mördade Elfhelm Leam?" Berion vek inte en tum trots att Haldeon verkade närma sig kokpunkten.

"Far... jag har ridit under Elfhelms befäl i snart 8 år… aldrig har han och Leam varit oense… jag kan inte tro att Elfhelm skulle vilja skada Leam… de var som bröder." Ceorl bröt in, han hade stått lutad mot en vägg under hela samtalet men nu klev han in i rummets mitt. Han korsade armarna framför sitt muskulösa bröst och tittade rakt på Haldeon. Lissawyn som kommit ned för trappan gick fram och ställde sig intill honom som om hon ville ge honom styrka.

"Leam träffades av ett svärd bakifrån… ett av våra svärd… jag vet att det var Elfhelms svärd." Haldeon vände sig trött mot elden igen, luften verkade ha gått ur honom. "Leam skulle ha friat till Frecawyn, Erkenbrands äldste dotter, när han kom hem efter patrullen… Elfhelm ville ha henne för sig själv… därför mördade han Leam… han trodde väl att ingen skulle märka det under slaget vid Isen… men en av våra ryttare upptäckte att Leams skador inte vara gjorda av orkiska vapen… de kunde endast tillfogas av våra egna svärd… ryttaren svär att han såg Elfhelm kalla till sig Leam… de samspråkade… mannen påstod att de grälade… när han såg Leam nästa gång stod Elfhelm bakom honom och högg mot hans rygg… där är mitt bevis."

Tarkil slog handen i väggen. "Jag ska dräpa den djäveln!" Han höjde handen för att slå till igen men hindrades av Ceorls röst.

"Jag tror dig inte far…jag var där…vid Isen…jag såg också konversationen mellan Elfhelm och Leam…Leam vill följa Grimbold…men Elfhelm vägrade…han sa att han inte tänkte riskera våra liv i onödan…de hade en hetsig diskussion innan Leam gav sig…inte skulle Elfhelm ha mördat honom för det…de hade ofta olika åsikter om saker men de respekterade varandra…de var vänner."

"Elfhelm ville ha Frecawyn för sig själv och röjde sin rival ur vägen… kärlek har fått många män att tappa huvudet." Ceciriel svarade i Haldeon ställe, hon hade tårar i ögonen. Tarkil gick fram till henne och hjälpte henne ned i karmstolen Haldeon övergett tidigare under samtalet.

"Med all respekt, mor… men det stämmer inte… han var en av dem som stödde Leams förhållande med Frecawyn… varför tror ni Leam skickades på uppdrag till Hornborgen så ofta." Ceorl vägrade envist ge upp försvaret av sin befälhavare. Han fick stöd av Berion.

"Farbror… vi visste alla om det… till och med Theodred brukade skämta om det… ingen av oss förstod vad hon såg hos honom… hon ratade Theodred för Leam… visste ni inte det?" Han försökte få Haldeon att inse att Elfhelm aldrig skulle kunna mörda Leam men uttrycket i den äldre mannens ansikte när han vänt sig om och mötte Berions blick gick inte att rubba.

"Farbror… Haldeon… jag ber dig… släpp det här… det tjänar ingenting till… Elfhelm är inte skyldig till Leams död."

Meawen hade aldrig sett ett sådant raseri i Haldeons ögon. Han gick snabbt över golvet, knuffade undan Ceorl och ryckte upp Berion på fötter. Den tomma stånkan Berion balanserat på sitt knä föll med en duns i golvet och rullade in under bänken bakom hans fötter. Berion tog tag om Haldeons axlar för att hålla balansen och för att hindra Haldeon från att försöka kasta honom på golvet.

"Du håller min sons mördare bakom ryggen… du har svikit mig… ge dig i väg här ifrån… kom aldrig inför min syn igen." Haldeon knuffade Berion ifrån sig, vände på klacken och gick mot ytterdörren. Han slet upp den och stirrade på Berion som rest sig från golvet och borstade av sin tunika.

"Du är inte välkommen i mitt hem… ge dig av."

Först rörde sig Berion inte, sedan skakade han på huvudet och gick mot dörren. Han tog sin mantel, svepte den runt axlarna och stannade till när han passerade Haldeon.

"Du begår ett misstag, farbror… ett misstag." Med en sorgsen min fortsatte han ut på gatan och försvann i natten.

Resten av familjen stod som fastfrusna med uppspärrade ögon och tittade mot dörren. Det var Ceorl som rörde sig först. Han tog tag i Lissawyns hand och drog med henne mot den öppna dörren. Med varsam hand svepte han en mantel runt henne, tog sitt svärd som stod lutad mot väggen och ledde ut Lissawyn genom dörren. Han stannade just utanför och vände sig mot Haldeon.

"Jag hoppas du vet vad du gör, far… du riskerar mycket med dessa anklagelser."

Haldeon smällde igen dörren i hans ansikte så hårt att fönsterrutorna skalv. Han var askgrå i ansiktet när han vände sig om mot sin resterande familj. Meawen hade rest sig under tumultet och stod still, Tarkil höll fortfarande en hand på Ceciriels axel som för att ge henne stöd.

"Meawen… du håller dig borta från den där mördaren… lova mig det." Haldeon gick fram mot henne. Han tog tag om hennes arm, höll den hårt. "Lova mig det."

"Ja… jag lovar, far… släpp mig… det gör ont." Hon vred sig i hans grepp och försökte komma loss. "Far… släpp mig… aj."

"Haldeon… släpp henne." Ceciriels gälla röst fick honom att lossa på sitt grepp och Meawen sjönk ned på bänken där hon suttit. Hon gned sig över armen där Haldeon hållit henne och tittade mot honom.

"Far." började hon men Ceciriel tystade henne med en hand. Ceciriel gick fram till Haldeon, tog honom i armen och började gå ut ur rummet utan att se på någon av sina barn. De försvann upp för trappan och stängde dörren till sitt sovrum.

Meawen tittade på Tarkil. Hon öppnade munnen för att säga någon till honom men han skakade bara på huvudet, gick fram till ytterdörren och försvann ut genom den. Sakta reste sig Meawen från bänken och gick fram till eldstaden. Elden hade börjat falna och hon tog ett vedträ från stapeln, lade in det i elden och såg hur den åter fick fart. Hon tog eldgaffeln från sitt ställ och började tankspritt peta i lågorna. Bakom sig hörde hon en harkling, hon vände sig om och såg Frejavid stå mitt i rummet.

"Behöver fröken något… kan jag släcka elden i köket? Frejavid låtsades som om hon inte hörd grälet fast Meawen var säker att alla tjänare i huset visste om vad som pågått.

"Nej tack… du kan gå och lägga dig… jag ser till att elden är släckt innan jag går och lägger mig." Meawen vände sig åter mot elden. Hon satte sig i skräddarställning på golvet framför den och tittade in i lågorna. Tankarna virvlade i hennes huvud och hon slöt ögonen och böjde nacken bakåt i ett försök att få dem att samla sig. När hon öppnade ögonen vred hon huvudet åt vänster och blicken föll på stånkorna med öl som stod kvar på olika plaster i rummet där deras ägare lämnat dem. Berions var tom men det fanns kvar i Ceorls och Tarkils. Meawen hällde ihop allt i en och satte sig framför elden igen. Hon tittade ned på drycken i sin hand, tänkte hur denna dag inte skulle kunna bli värre, drog ett djupt andetag och tog en stor klunk. Ölet rann lätt ned för hennes strupe och värme började spridas genom kroppen. Innan hon riktigt förstått hur det gått till hade hon tömt stånkan. Hon reste sig och tittade sig omkring efter mera öl, det fanns inget i rummet så hon gick till köket och hämtade den stora kaggen som användes vid middagarna. Kaggen var tung men hon lyckade bära ut den i rummet och placerade den på bänken invid elden. Hon hällde upp ytterligare en stånka och tömde den i djupa klunkar. Alkoholen i ölet steg till hennes huvud efter tredje stånkan och hon fnissade lite berusad åt sig själv. Hon hade aldrig blivit tillåten att dricka mer än två stånkor någonsin och den tredje hade gjort henne riktigt kissnödig. Att resa sig från golvet var inte så lätt som vanligt men efter två försök stod hon på lite ostadiga ben och skulle just svänga ut till bakgården där dasset fanns när en svag knackning på ett fönster fångade hennes uppmärksamhet. Hon skyndade sig fram och blinkade förvånat när hon såg vem som stod utanför. Innan hon hann tänka sig för hade och öppnat fönstret och hävt sig halvt. Som tur var fångade två starka armar upp henne innan hon ramlade ut. Hon tittade upp i ansiktet som befann sig en kort bit från hennes eget, blinkade igen och höjde ett pekfinger.

"Vänta här… jag är schtrax tillbaka… måste kissa."

Hon trycke ifrån mot de starka armarna, kom på fötter och gick ut på dasset. När hon kom tillbaka hade personen utanför inte rört sig. Meawen blev irriterad, vad var det för fel på karln, varför kom han inte in, de kunde ju inte stå och prata genom ett fönster. Hon öppnade ytterdörren och vinkade till sig besökaren.

"Jag får inte prata med dig." Hälsade hon samtidigt som Elfhelm klev in över tröskeln.

"Meawen… var är din far?" Han tittade sig omkring i rummet, såg kaggen och stånkan på golvet och rynkade pannan. Han vände sig mot Meawen som tyst försökte stänga dörren.

"Är dina föräldrar hemma?" Frågade han igen.

Meawen nickade och pekade på övervåningen. "De sover." Hon gick fram till kaggen och hällde upp sin fjärde stånka, med en gest visade hon Elfhelm att han fick ta om han ville samtidigt som hon sjönk ned på sin plast framför elden. Hon hickade till och hostade lätt sedan vände hon sig mot kaggen för att fråga vad han ville men upptäckte att han inte var kvar. Vart tog karlen vägen? Han var ju där alldeles nyss. En hand på hennes högra axel gjorde henne medveten om att han satt sig bredvid henne. Han höjde handen, lät den kupa hennes haka och vred hennes ansikte emot sig.

"Jag borde inte vara här" Det höll hennes omtöcknade hjärna med om men det var trevligt med sällskap av en sådan snygg karl. "Meawen… jag måste tala med dig…" En liten röst i hennes huvud undrade hur hans läppar skulle smaka om hon kysste honom. "Du förstår… jag har aldrig gjort det här förut…" Hade han aldrig kysst någon förut? Meawens hjärna arbetade för högtryck, det var tråkigt, nåja hon fick väl lära honom. Inte för att hon kysst någon annan än Dregorn men då hade hon i alla fall kysst en person mer än honom. Förvirrat insåg hon att Elfhelm fortfarande pratade. " … jag hoppas du känner samma sak?" Han tystande, släppte hennes haka och väntade på hennes svar. Meawen förstod inte riktigt vad han ville att hon skulle göra men så lutade hon sig fram och tryckte sina läppar mot hans.

Först verkade han mest chockad men så tog han långsamt kontroll över kyssen. Han la armarna omkring henne och drog upp henne i sitt knä. Hans tunga gled över hennes läppar tills hon särade dem, hon kunde känna hans tunga utforska hennes mun och inleda en sensuell dans med hennes. Hennes armar gled upp över hans axlar och trasslade in sig i hans hår. Hon tryckte sig hårdare emot honom, njöt av att känna hans hårda kropp mot sin och insåg att hon stönat högt. Hans läppar lämnade hennes och fortsatte ned för hennes hals, han lät sin tunga rita mönster och hon rös. Hon kände hur kroppen stod i brand och böjde mer på nacken för att ge honom tillgång till mer av hennes hals. Hans andedräkt skickade pilar av njutning ned för hennes ryggrad. Plötslig stannade han, lutade pannan mot hennes axel och andades flämtande.

"Vi får inte… jag får inte…" Flämtade han och lyfte ned henne ur sitt knä. Hans ögon var mörka av passion men han log när han tittade på hennes ansikte. "Jag ska tala med din far… jag kommer inte klara av att avbryta nästa gång." Han reste sig från golvet och drog henne på fötter. Han kysste hennes svullna läppar mjukt.

"Möt mig i morgon efter frukost i trädgården bakom Meduseld"

Han höll hennes hand medan han gick mot dörren. Meawen kunde inte annat än nicka och så försvann han ut. Förvirrat stod hon kvar och såg efter honom. Varför får han inte, sa den lilla rösten i hennes huvud och för att inte ha kysst någon förut var han riktigt bra. Bättre än Dregorn faktiskt men vad visste hon om kyssar. Hon sträckte sig efter sin stånka, tömde den och tänkte att det var lika bra att gå och lägga sig. Hon hade satt foten på nedre trappsteget när hon kom ihåg elden. En blick på den när hon kom in i rummet igen visade att den hade falnat helt. Hon gäspade stort och längtade med ens efter sin mjuka huvudkudde. Utan att ens se sig om vinglade hon upp för trappan och in i sitt rum. Hennes sista tanke innan hon sjönk ned på madrassen var att hon tyckte mycket bra om öl.

Nedre i köket lyssnade Frejavid på de bortdöende stegen och gick in i rummet. Hon hade hört att en herre kommit på besök men inte vågat gå in rummet. Från sin plats vid köksfönstret med örat tryckt mot väggen hade hon hört allt vad Elfhelm sagt. Hon hade blivit rörd av hans kärleksförklaring och fått torka tårarna med förklädet när hon insåg att fröken besvarade hans känslor. De skulle bli ett stiligt par tänkte hon medan hon städade undan kaggen och stånkorna och rakade ur eldstaden. Hon hällde det glödande kolet i plåthinken med vatten som alltid stod fylld på golvet. När hon var klar rätade hon på ryggen och tittade sig omkring i rummet. Om nu bara herr Haldeon kunde acceptera att herr Elfhelm aldrig skulle ha skadat herr Leam. Hon visste att vad som hänt under slaget, Deor, hennes käresta, hade berättat allt för henne en kväll när de träffades i stallet, men vem skulle lyssna på henne, en enkel tjänare?


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4 Kapitel 4

Det kändes som hon hade en hjord med _Mûmakils_ i sitt huvud när hon vaknade. Av någon anledning hade en nordanvind dragit in i hennes mun och efterlämnat ett torrt stäpplandskap med ruttna djurkadaver överallt. Hon försökte öppna ögonen men kunde inte. Utan att hon rörde sig kände hon hur rummet snurrade omkring henne och hon ville inget annat än att det skulle sluta. Ett skarpt ljus träffade hennes ansikte och hon lade armen över ögonen i ett försök att stänga ute det. En hand skakade hennes axel.

"Jungfrun… Jungfrun… Ni måste vakna… han väntar på er."

Varför måste jag vakna, tänkte Meawen. "Jag vill inte." Muttrade hon och försökte vända sig om i sängen. Handen på hennes axel höll kvar henne.

"Jungfrun… han väntar." Frejavid lät otålig.

"Låt mig vara… gå här ifrån…" Meawen lyckades vända sig om och somnade. Hennes snarkningar fyllde rummet. Frejavid stod kvar vid sängen och tittade på den sovande klumpen i de intrasslade sänglinnena. Hon vände sig om och gick ut genom dörren. "Men herr Elfhelm väntar ju." Viskade hon och gick ned till köket för att ta i tur med dagens sysslor.

När Meawen vaknade igen hade solen lämnat hennes fönster och stod bakom Meduseld. Hon insåg att hon behövde något att dricka och det betydde att hon var tvungen att lämna sängen. En våg av illamående svepte över henne och hon reste sig till sittande ställning och såg sig om efter något att kräkas i. Någon i rummet sträckte fram en hink och hon tömde sin mage i den. En kall trasa räcktes henne och hon torkade sig om munnen. Hon tittade upp och såg Frejavid stå vid sängen med en mugg vatten i ena handen. Frejavid tog hinken, räckte Meawen muggen och gick tyst ur rummet för att tömma innehållet. Meawen drack djupa klunkar och sjönk sedan ned mot kuddarna, hon slöt ögonen och försökte minnas vad som lett till att hon mådde så dåligt. Vad åt hon igår? Medan hon tvingade sitt sprängande huvud att gå igenom gårdagen kom Frejavid tillbaka in i rummet. Hon ställde ned hinken bredvid sängen och gick bort till fönstret. Med ett snabbt ryck drog hon bort gardinerna och öppnade fönstret på vid gavel, sedan vände hon sig mot Meawen.

"Mår Ni bättre?" Meawen kunde inte förstå ogillandet i hennes blick.

"Nej… jag förstår inte… Frejavid… är det bara jag som blivit sjuk… mår de andra bra… det måste ha varit något jag ätit?" Meawen kunde fortfarande inte förstå vad som gjort henne sjuk. Hon hade ju ätit samma sak som resten av familjen, inte var väl de sjuka?

"Det var nog inget Jungfrun åt utan drack som ställt till det… men oroa sig inte… Jungfrun… jag har sagt att Ni är så upprörd över händelserna i går att Ni blivit sjuk." Frejavid gick fram till sängen och hjälpte Meawen till sittande ställning, hon fyllde på muggen med mera vatten från karaffen hon burit med sig och ställt på bordet bredvid sängen. Meawen drack girigt och tömde hela muggen. När Frejavid tog den ur hennes hand sjönk hon på nytt tillbaka mot kudden.

"Tror Ni att ni klara av att äta något?" Frejavid tittade på det bleka ansiktet. Meawen kunde endast skaka på huvudet med slutna ögon. Det hjälpte inte, Frejavid hade redan lämnat rummet och återvände efter en stund med en bricka med stekt fläsk och potatis. Hon ställde ned brickan på bordet med en duns som fick Meawen att öppna ögonen.

"Jag vill inte ha något." Meawen försökte blunda igen men Frejavid var snabbare. Hon tog tag i Meawens hand och drog upp henne ur sängen.

"Jungfru mår bättre när Ni tvättat er och borstat tänderna." Sa hon och ledde Meawen mot tvättstället, där fanns redan vatten och en handduk framtaget. Meawen vacklade med insåg att pigan förmodligen hade rätt. Hon tog tag i bordet tvättbaljan stod på och titta in i spegel som hängde på väggen ovanför. Ett blekt ansikte med blodsprängda ögon mötte hennes blick och rös. Hur hade det här hänt? Hon såg ut som Tarkil efter en natt på krogen. En minnesbild av att hon satt på golvet med en stånka öl kom upp i hennes huvud. Vems stånka hade det varit hon höll i, det kunde inte vara hennes, hon drack inte. Eller vänta, varför hade hon ett minne av att bära en kagge? Långsamt gick det upp för henne att det var hennes stånka och att kaggen hade hon hämtat för att dricka själv. Bema, säg att hon inte druckit en hel kagge.

"Nej då Jungfru… Ni fick nog inte i er mer än tre till fyra stånkor skulle jag tro." Frejavid stod bredvid henne med handduken i ena handen och väntade på att hon skulle bli färdig. Meawen sänkte händerna i det kalla vattnet och rös till när det träffade ansiktet. Hon tog emot handduken som räcktes henne, torkade dem och sträckte sig efter siwaken1. Hon tuggade på pinnen och kände munnen fyllas med dess uppfriskande smaker. Efter att ha spottat i vattnet tog hon handduken hon hängt över axeln och torkade munnen. Hon vände sig mot Frejavid som stod vid sängen med brickan i händerna. Meawen hängde handduken över stolsryggen och gick bort till sängen, hon satte sig ned, bullade upp kudden och tog emot brickan. Den var tung i hennes knä, tryckte ned hennes ben mot det sträva sänglinnet. Hon kände på nytt att hon skulle kräkas om hon åt en tugga och försökte lyfta bort brickan. Fejavid var snabbare, hon lade en hand på Meawens axel och satte den andra med ett höjt pekfinger framför munnen.

"Sch!" Hon gick fram till dörren just som den öppnades och Ceciriel tittade in.

"Meawen… de sa att du inte mådde bra… bra… du har fått att äta... vila idag… och försök att inte oroa dig inför resan… jag tar hand om allt… Frejavid… jag vill diskutera jungfru Meawens packning med dig… i biblioteket."

Utan att besvära Frejavid en blick eller vänta på svar stängde hon dörren och försvann. Frejavid satte örat mot träet och lyssnade efter hennes bortdöende steg. Hon vände sig om och tittade på Meawen i sängen.

"Det är bäst att Jngfrun försöker få i sig någon", sa hon och försvann ut ur rumment. Meawen satt kvar och tittade på brickan, motvilligt tog hon upp gaffeln och petade i potatisen. Hon spetsade en bit stekt fläsk och tog den i munnen. Långsamt och med avsmak tuggade hon biten, sköljde ned den med en klunk vatten och rös i hela kroppen. Hon blundade och hoppades att den inte skulle komma upp igen. Efter att ha väntat ett slag insåg hon att hon klarade av att behålla maten. Hon tog flera tuggor och snart hade hon rensat hela tallriken. Brickan ställde hon ifrån sig på bordet bredvid sängen, kastade av sig den tunna filten hon använde på sommarnätterna och stäckte på sig. Efter att ha mjukat upp sin nacke genom att rulla huvudet på axlarna steg hon upp. Hon huttrade lite i sitt tunna nattlinne och gick fram till tvättstället. Vattnet var kallt men uppfriskande för hennes fortfarande värkande huvud och ytterligare tuggor av siwaken tog bort smaken av fläsk och potatis ur hennes mun. Hon drog av sig nattlinnet, kastade det på sängen och öppnade klädskåpet. Det var förvånansvärt tomt. Endast en klänning hängde kvar i skåpet. Den gröna med de mörka banden hon brukade ha på sig när hon red ut med Terrok. Undra var alla de andra tagit vägen tänkte hon för sig själv medan hon drog klänningen över huvudet, hon flätade snabbt upp håret och fäste det med ett band innan hon tog sin sommarskor och begav sig ut ur rummet. På väg ned för trappan hörde hon Ceciriels röst säga något om klänningar som måste sys om och skor som skulle köpas. Meawen stannade inte för att lyssna närmare. Hon sprang snabbt ut genom dörren och svängde av i riktning mot ryttarnas kvarter. Efter ett par steg var hon tvungen att slå av på takten, det bultade fortfarande i hennes huvud och hon kände sig lätt illamående. Hon tog ett par djupa andetag och slöt ögonen ett tag. När hon andades ut lovade hon sig själv att aldrig dricka en droppe öl igen.

En man stötte till henne i ryggen och fick henne att vakna till. Hon hade stannat så hon stod mitt i vägen och folk tittade surt på henne när de var tvungna att stiga åt sidan för att inte stöta till henne. Långsamt och med stor möda fortsatte hon att gå. Solen stekte bra och hon började bli torr i munnen, kanske Dregorn skulle ha lust att bjuda henne på ett glas kall lemonad i skuggan. Hon behövde i alla fall prata med honom om allt som hänt i går kväll. Han hade varit med under slaget vid Isen och måste ha sett något. Meawen kunde fortfarande inte riktigt tro att Elfhelm hade dödat Leam.

Det tog henne en bra stund att hitta Dregorn, han satt på en bänk utanför ett av ryttarnas hus och lagade ett armborst. Han tittade inte upp förrän hon kommit nästan fram till honom.

"Meawen, vilken överraskning… vad förlänar mig denna ära?" Han kisade mot henne och log retsamt.

"Jag måste tala med dig… har du tid?" Meawen tittade rakt in i hans ögon, hon såg honom blinka till av förvåning men han fick snabbt tillbaka fattningen.

"Absolut… låt mig lägga undan det här" Han reste sig, tog verktygen från bänken bredvid sig och armborstet och försvann med haltande steg in i huset. När han kom ut igen hade Meawen satt sig på bänken. Hon hade lutat sig mot husväggen och slutit ögonen, hennes bröst höjdes och sänktes långsamt. Dregorn satte sig försiktigt bredvid henne och betraktade henne med road blick. Ett kraftigt tumult längre ned på gatan fick Meawen nästan att hoppa högt. Hon tog sig för halsen och tittade skrämt omkring sig. Dregorn log när hon insåg var hon var och att hon faktiskt hade somnat.

"Sov du dåligt i natt?" Han tog sig upp på fötter och sträckte ut handen mot henne. Hans hand var fast och varm när han drog henne upp på fötter och började gå nedför gatan. Dregorn tog med henne till ett respektabelt värdshus inte lång från hennes hus. De hittade ett bord i skuggan utanför huset och satte sig. Han frågade vad hon ville ha att dricka och återvände inom kort med två stånkor, en med öl till honom och en med lemonad till henne. Meawen drack nästa halva sin stånka i ett svep, när hon ställde ned den fann hon att Dregorn betraktade henne med road min från andra sidan bordet.

"Att du skulle bli så törstig av denna korta promenad har jag svårt att tro… vad ligger bakom?" Frågade han vänligt.

"Det vill du inte veta… föresten vill jag inte svara på det heller." Meawen torkade sig om munnen med baksidan av handen. "Jag behöver din hjälp… vad vet du om Leams död?" Hon stirrade stint på honom.

Dregorn stelnade till vid hennes fråga och satt tyst. Han tog ett par djupa klunkar för att ge sig tid att tänka efter innan han svarade henne.

"Vad menar du?" Han sänkte rösten och tittade sig omkring med vaksam blick. Det fanns ingen i närheten som verkat höra vad Meawen frågat och han slappnade av lite.

"Blev han mördad?" Meawen hade även hon sänkt rösten men släppte honom inte med blicken.

"Mördad… var har du hört det? Nu var han återigen mer vaksam.

"Far sa det igår… han hävdade att Marskalk Elfhelm mördat Leam vid Isen… Berion och Ceorl vägrade lyssna och försvann hemifrån… du var där… vid Isen… vad hände?"

Dregorn lutade sig fram över bordet. "Ja… jag var där… jag var där och jag såg svärdshugget Marskalken gav din bror i ryggen… men du måste förstå att kungen skyddar honom… du kommer aldrig att kunna få honom dömd för det." Han lutade sig tillbaka och väntade på hennes reaktion. Meawen satt tyst med handen framför munnen, hon kände en tomhet inom sig och långsamt vaknade ett raseri inom henne. Hon flämtade till och flög upp från bordet. Utan att se sig om sprang hon nedför gatan och försvann runt hörnet.

Dregorn log ursäktande mot de andra gästerna, tömde sin stånka och gick långsamt därifrån. Så Haldeon hade bestämt sig för att berätta för sina barn om Isen, tänkte han. Vad hade hänt för att få honom att välja just detta tillfälle? Så mindes han samtalet han haft med Tarkil under gårdagskvällen. Meawen hade kallats till kungen och idag hade beskedet kommit att en jungfru skulle med på resan till Gondor. Gamling dörrvakt hade själv meddelat ryttarna att de kunde vänta sig en långsammare resa, inte för att han skulle få göra resan till Gondor. Nej, han dög mest till att springa ärenden och laga vapen. Dregorn fnös till men en tanke slog honom. Försökte Elfhelm hindra att Meawen reste? Det tåldes att fundera på. Dregorn hade svurit en ed för sig själv för länge sedan att om inte han fick Meawen till sin hustru skulle ingen annan få henne.

Meawen rusade nedför gatan i blindo med tårarna rinnandes nedför sina kinder. Hon såg inte var hon var på väg och sprang rakt in i en hård vägg av muskler. Starka händer grep tag i hennes armar och fångade henne innan hon slog i backen. Hon tittade förvånat upp och möttes av ansiktet på den man hon minst av allt ville träffa. En kort stund tittade de på varandra innan Meawen slet sig loss. Hennes ansikte förvreds i en grimas av avsky och spottade framför hans fötter.

"Rör mig inte!" Väste hon fram mellan sammanbitna tänder.

Elfhelm stelnade till, han tog ett steg ifrån henne och tittade på henne med avsky i blicken.

"Som ni vill… jungfru Meawen… jag rekommenderar att ni ser er för nästa gång." Med långa steg gick han ifrån platsen och lämnade Meawen stående mitt i gatan.

_A/N Jag ber om ursäkt att det är ett kortare kapitel än de övriga, jag arbetar på att få nästa i vanlig längd._

_Vore roligt att få veta vad ni tycker, jag uppskattar både positiv och negativ feedback…_

1 Siwak är ett av namnen på den rot som användes av araberna som tandborste under medeltiden.


End file.
